


First Contact | Mutual Consent.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Shower Sex, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The party's NOT over...Post: ST 3 Beyond.





	First Contact | Mutual Consent.

As Jim's Birthday Party came to a close Doctor McCoy said. "C'mon Jim let's get you safely back to your cabin, it has been a hell of a long day for everyone!"  
"Thanks Bones!"  
They said goodnight to the crew and Bones slipped a supporting arm around Jim as they walked away.

Once inside Jim's cabin Bones said. "Er I'm gonna' help you into the shower now, you HAVE been at that Saurian Brandy earlier remember?!"  
Jim muffled. " 'kay, care to join me Doctor?"  
"I guess so! You beein' such an infant at times you sure need the wisdom of my expert assistance in treating intoxicated behaviour!"

They eyed each other closely as they stripped off. The leather jacket's they were wearing that evening had secretly intensified both their interest's in what lay underneath!  
Bones helped Jim into the cooling shower stepping in himself he swiftly turned from facing him.

" 'Kay Bones! Just what are you tryin' to hide from me?!"  
"Erm nothin' Jim!"  
"Bones turn around, that's an order!"  
Bones obeyed meekly, as he did Jim noticed his enormous erection and grinned. "Ahem...sooo Doctor no need to feel embarrassed! I'm almost there myself!"  
"Er Jim, I don't know what to say!"  
"Try Bones!"  
"Alright Jim, care to hunker down on that for me?!"  
"Ha! I will be happy to give it a go Doc! You not gonna' kiss me first at least?!"  
"Oh er well Jim, I didn't wanna' push my luck! You can do so much better than a grumpy ole Doctor like me, I know that for sure!"  
"Shh Shh Bones! I've know since the first moment we met that we were just made for each other!"

Jim grabbed hold of bones and forced their naked bodies together as their arms and lips met in mutual urgent passion!  
Being in the confined space of the shower cubicle made it seem so much more appealing to them both, and Bones's personal wish on Jim's birthday was fulfilled to his heart's desire!  
Jim hadn't missed out on all the fun filled frolics either as Bones was equally as good at satisfying a 'hard hunk' it seemed!

Epilogue:  
Their future precedence had been set! And was far too strong to ever be dissolved as swiftly as a transporter beam mechanism, for example!

The End.


End file.
